


Coming home to you

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [17]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Sunset Curve comes home from tour and all Luke wants to do is see Julie.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Coming home to you

Sunset Curve was coming home. 

They had spent the past month on their first ever sold out tour, sure it was only small venues but people had come to watch them play. It was everything the boys had dreamed it would be and more. Now though they were headed home and there was only one thing that Luke wanted to do, he wanted to see Julie. Usually Julie would come to every show that they did but her dad wasn’t too keen on letting her skip school for a month just to travel the country with the band so it was the first time that they’d been apart for that long and he missed her. Alex and Reggie like to joke that they were too codependent on each other but Luke disagreed. He liked to think that it was just because they’d known each other since they were kids and they were so used to the other being there that when one of them had gone it was like the other was missing a part of themselves. Which is why when they finally got together no one had been surprised.

“Dude, your phone” Alex nudged him, pulling him out of his thoughts as he scrambled to get his phone before it went to voicemail. He hears Alex laughing next to him as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends him a glare when he finally answers the call.

“Hey Julie” he smiles, his demeanor changing as soon as he hears Julie’s voice which gets another laugh out of Alex, this time though Luke ignores him and focuses solely on Julie.

“Yeah we set off this morning so we should hopefully be back by tonight. Will I see you then or will it be tomorrow?” he asks, his brow furrowing at the thought of having to wait even longer to see her but luckily for him he wasn’t going to have to wait. “Okay well I’ll see you tonight, I love you” he says as he ends the call. 

“Oh come on don’t look at me like that Alex,” Luke groans when he sees the smug look that Alex’s giving him “just because I’m with someone and your no-” he starts to say before he remembers that he’s not the only taken one in the band.

“What was that Luke?” Alex smirks.

“Never mind” Luke mutters, sliding further down in his seat and plugging in his headphones. They really couldn’t get home quick enough.

As soon as they pulled up outside of Luke’s house the first person he saw was Julie, he’d made sure to message her when they were ten minutes away so that she could be there to greet him. He said his goodbyes to Alex and Reggie before grabbing his bags and making his way to Julie.

“There’s my rockstar” she jokes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him for a hug as soon as he’s within arms reach.

He holds her tighter and buries his face into her neck, “I missed you” he mumbles, his lips brushing against her skin as he speaks, making her shiver under his touch. Much to his dismay she pulled away from him moments later to which he started to protest until she told him there was food inside and his stomach decided to take that as its cue to rumble and any argument he had was forgotten as he let her lead him inside.

The reunion with his parents was very different from the one he shared with Julie. He knew his parents were happy to have him home but their relationship was never the same after he decided that the band was what he wanted to do with his life and with him being eighteen now there was not really much they could do to stop him from touring as he was legally classed as an adult and did not need their permission or an accompanying guardian.

Dinner was as normal as it got, the conversation brushing over the topic of the band and instead his parents filled him in on all that he had missed while he was away. It didn’t bother Luke as much as it used to, he knew how much potential the band had to make it big and he was determined to make it happen to prove to his parents that he’d made the right choice. That and he knew for a fact that as soon as dinner was over, when he and Julie went up to his room, she would be eager to hear all about it.

Luke let out a sigh as he flopped down on his bed later that evening. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed his own bed until he had spent the past month sleeping on hotel beds. Julie chuckled from her position in the doorway which caught Luke’s attention, he pouted at her before throwing his arms out as he asked her for cuddles.

“You look like a small child who’s just been told off” she chuckles before climbing onto the bed and laying down next to him, letting him wrap his arms around her. “So, how did the tour go” she asks, propping her chin on his chest so that she can look at his face.

“I literally called you every day, you know how it went” he pointed out but she shook her head.

“Yeah but telling me over five minute phone calls here and there is not the same as you telling me here and now” she countered and Luke couldn’t argue with that.

“Okay…” Luke started, telling her about all the places they had visited and what each show had been like which led him onto embarrassing stories such as how the first sound check they did Reggie somehow managed to get his feet tangled in the wire that connected his bass to the amp which resulted in him tripping over or how Alex had been so distracted by his conversation with Willie that he managed to walk into a door and almost broke his phone.

Each story had Julie giggling along with all the dumb things that the boys had done but she was starting to notice a pattern, every story that Luke was telling her was something stupid that either Alex or Reggie had done.

“Okay Patterson, why is it all these stories involve some dumbass thing that the guys have done and nothing that you’ve done” she asks as her lips quirk up into a smirk when she watches the dumbfounded look that appears on his face “Oh come on, you can’t lie to me we’ve known each other too long, you’re not as cool as you’d have everyone believe. I was there when you decided it was a good idea to chug hot sauce straight from the bottle” she laughs remembering that night.

Luke groans. “Julie, we all swore never to talk about that again. Besides it was ages ago and it was a dare, I’m better than that now” he insists but Julie doesn’t look convinced.

“First off, it was only last year and secondly, you’re telling me that if I asked Alex for some embarrassing stories he would have none to tell me?” she asked with a raise of her brow and when she got no answer from the boy, she knew she was right. By this point they had both moved so that they were sitting, Luke had his back against the headboard with his legs out in front of him whereas Julie was sat crossed legged facing him.

“Okay you want embarrassing, how about how I sulked every time you couldn’t call or I had to end the call early” he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Julie’s teasing smile softened at Luke’s confession.

“Aw that’s not embarrassing, it’s sweet how much you care” she says crawling closer to him, smiling as he automatically opened his arms so that he could hug her.

“Of course I care, you’re my girlfriend and I love you” he says softly, dipping his head down to press a kiss to her temple as she relaxes in his arms. “What time do you have to leave?” he asks, brows furrowing at the thought of her having to leave soon.

“Oh, I thought I’d told you, you’ve got me for the night” she smiles up at him watching the tension slide from his face to reveal the biggest smile that Julie thinks that he’s ever given her. 

The stay like that with their backs against the headboard, Luke tracing patterns on the bare skin ofJulie’s arms as he talks about the tour experience, the late nights in front of excited fans; the different cities they visited; the long days on the bus travelling and the craziness of spending 24/7 with the guys. The whole time he talks Julie listens closely and can’t wait for the time that she’s able to go with them and experience it for herself.

“It was great it really was although the only thing missing was you” Luke says, his words followed by a yawn and that's when Julie realises how late it had gotten. Checking her phone to see that it was almost two in the morning she decided that it was best for them to get some sleep, especially Luke as he needed to rest after all the hard work he’d done over the past month. However Luke wasn’t totally on board with the idea of sleep, claiming that he wanted to spend more time with her, even though Julie knew for a fact that he was tired.

“Luke, just go to sleep I’ll still be here when you wake up” she sighed as she climbed back into bed after getting up to turn off the light. Luke instinctively wrapped his arm around her as she laid next to him and it wasn’t long before his breathing slowed, a tell tale sign that he had fallen asleep, that Julie knew she had been correct. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep in the arms of the boy that she loved, knowing that no matter what happened he was always going to come home to her.


End file.
